


the attempted seduction of jonathan sims

by kingmicky101



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmicky101/pseuds/kingmicky101
Summary: the attempted seduction of one Jonathan sims head archivist of the magnus institute by the entity known as michael.statement begins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	the attempted seduction of jonathan sims

the attempted seduction of one Jonathan sims head archivist of the magnus institute by the entity known as michael. statement begins

a door has been sat in my office for 5 hours now....a door that wasnt SUPPOSED to be there i mean... 

so i enter the door finally deciding to confront michael for continuously placing his doors in every room i enter.   
i walk through the winding twisted corridors till i find another door this one is a deep red marked with flowers and.. slightly scented.. 

opening it i see michael 'seductively' sat on a plush red bed 

he winks at me as he slowly opens his legs to reveal a door where his crotch should be...

i... i had to know... 

opening up the door (heavy sigh) i see a miniature michael....

this is ridiculous...

i shove the miniature michael back through the door which sends the real michael tumbling through the bed like pudding till only his legs phase through to sit on top wearing ridiculous swirl patterend thigh high socks (the only thing he was wearing i should mention) and thats when i decide to finally leave 

through my entire career here this was maybe the most.... RIDICULOUS encounter with an entity i have ever heard or witnessed

i am going to find a bar and hopefully forget it by tomorrow.... 

statement ends.


End file.
